


i wish i had a faster therapy

by Rambird



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, also i literally dont want anyone to read this besides the friend im posting this for, theyre technically red vs blue oc but putting it in that tag feels weird so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambird/pseuds/Rambird
Summary: 5 times colorado and west literally slept together (+1 time angel kept bekker awake)if youre reading this and you know what the words country weed means then this is for you fam
Relationships: Agent West Virginia | Andrew Bekker/Agent Colorado | Angel Woods





	i wish i had a faster therapy

ignore this i am posting to save my wip

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make the first one west just getting really sleepy the (1) time colorado convinces him to take recreational drugs with him but idk what that feels like/how to write that so i did not


End file.
